1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a printed circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
Differential mode signals have a higher tolerance than common mode signals. Because of structural requirements of footprints of connectors, differential mode signal lines require a single-ended signal line, which may cause noise.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.